after the Continental Drift
by jazarriaza03
Summary: okay... this story is what i think might happen after the continental couples: Manny x Ellie, Shira x Diego
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to remake a few chapters, so the same things that you read on the first one will be here. But, some may be different.**

**Songs and Some of the character that are going to be here don't belong to me**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The herd had just gotten off the ship. They all agree to meet up later and went their own ways. Crash and Eddie went on to play tricks on others. Sid is trying to find Granny, again. Peaches went with Louis to explore the island with the gang. Manny and Ellie went to go look for a home. Then, there is our two favorite sabers, Diego and Shira, are just taking a walk. Sadly, they are not a couple, yet.

**Nobody's pov**

So, later that night, they met up and decided to make a fire. It's also a tradition to welcome new members with a campfire.

"So, Shira we would like to welcome you to the herd!" Ellie said. "Thank you so much." Shira said.

Sid was taking forever with the fire but, finally got it going.

"The fire lit by 'Lord of the Flames'" Sid had said, loudly. "Hey, 'Lord of the Flames', your tail is on fire." Manny said. Then Sid started running around until Diego got him and pushed him into a pile of snow, that was nearby. "Thank you, my friend." Sid said as he was about to give Diego a hug. "You touch me and you're dead." Diego threaten Sid. "So..What we do here is every time we have a new member, we have a campfire and sing songs." Peaches said. "Yes, who wants to go first?" Ellie asked. "I will... La la la..." Sid sings off key. Granny hits Sid with her cane. "Oh, let the animals who can sing go first, Sidney!" Granny said to Sid. "Ow! Alright." Sid said. "I'll go first." Peaches said.

**EYY EYY EYY**

**LOST IN THE DARK IT'S MIDNIGHT MIDNIGHT**

**STUCK IN BETWEEN I CAN'T HIDE CAN'T HIDE**

**EVERYWHERE I TURN THEY'RE OUT TO GET ME ON THEIR SIDE**

**I'M FREAKING OUT IN M-M-M-M-MY MIND**

**THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE AIR**

**SHADOWS EVERYWHERE NEVER BEEN SO SCARE BEWARE (BEWARE)**

**BEW-AAA-RE**

**I GOT MY SCREAM ON!**

When Peaches was finish singing, everybody clapped. "Okay, my turn." Ellie said.

**THE BLIGHT LIGHTS IS FLASHING I'M SURROUNDED BY MADNESS YELLOW CABS IS PASSING**

**I'M JUST TRYING TO MAKE IT**

**SOMETHING SPECIAL TO ME CHANGE FALLS AT MY BIG DREAMS OF HOLLYWOOD**

**WON'T YOU COME TAKE A CLOSER LOOK**

**I SEE THE BRIGHT LIGHTS!**

"You were wonderful! But, what are cabs?" Everybody, except Ellie, asked. "Thank you and I heard that song from somewhere else. So, I have no idea...now Shira's turn." Ellie said. "Me?" Shira asked. "Yes, you." Ellie said. "Oh, I can't sing." Shira tried to make an excuse."Of course you can, Snow White." Granny said. "Snow White?" Shira said. "Granny is right, you were singing on the ship when we were prisoners, remember?" Sid said. "But, that wasn't singing." Shira tried again. "Really, it wasn't? Because it did sound like singing to me." Diego said. "So, maybe it was." Shira said. "Come on, sing!" Everybody said. "Fine, I will. By the way this is an old song I learn. No questions, Please." Shira said.

**IF YOUR LIPS ARE MOVING IF YOUR LIPS ARE MOVING**

**IF YOUR LIPS ARE MOVING THEN YOU'RE LYIN', LYIN',LYIN',BABY**

**IF YOUR LIPS ARE MOVING IF YOUR LIPS ARE MOVING**

**IF YOUR LIPS ARE MOVING THEN YOU'RE LYIN', LYIN',LYIN', BABY**

**(RAPPING) BOY, LOOK AT ME IN THE FACE**

**TELL ME YOU'RE NOT JUST ABOUT THIS BASS**

**YOU REALLY THINK I COULD BE REPLACE NAH, I COME FROM OUTER SPACE**

**I'M A CLASSY GIRL, I'MMA A HOLD IT UP YOU'RE FULL OF SOMETHING BUT AIN'T LOVE**

**WHAT WE GOT, STRAIGHT OVER DUE GO FIND SOMEBODY NEW**

Everyone was staring at Shira in amazement then explodes with telling her she has a wonderful voice. You were amazing...came from Diego but, she didn't know. "Is time to go to sleep." Manny said. Everybody went to sleep after they said their goodnights but only  
Diego and Shira were awake. "You were amazing." Diego tells Shira. "Thanks, we should sleep,goodnight." Shira said with a light blush but, was hidden by her fur. "Goodnight." Diego said.

Before he close his eyes, he see Shira shivering, since the fire was put out. So, he went and lay on her side carefully not to wake her but, to keep her warm. What Diego didn't know was that Shira was awake.

* * *

**Songs: I got to scream**

**not so different at all**

**lips are moving**

**Bye:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remaking or editing**

**Remaking or editing**

**Remaking or editing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remaking or editing**

**Remaking or editing**

**Remaking or editing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remaking or editing**

**Remaking or editing**

**Remaking or editing**


	5. Chapter 5

**As you all know I'm remaking chapter. And this will be one of them. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

So, the next day, Diego and Shira was just taking a walk until they heard a noise coming from a bush nearby.

"That's weird. There's no wind." Diego said.

"Yea, let's go check it out." Shira said.

When they reach the bush, they found a female saber hidding behind it. The saber looked, almost, like Diego but, her fur a little bit darker, younger and smaller.

"Irina?!" Diego said in a surprise.

**I know still too short but, I do want to leave it as cliff - hanger.**

**Bye:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Remake of Chapter 6 **

**Enjoy!**

"Diego?!" Said the female saber, Irina. "Wait! You two know each other?" Said Shira, who is confuse. "Shira, this is my niece. Irina, this is my girlfriend, Shira." Diego introduce them both to each other. "Nice to meet you, Shira." Irina said. "And to you, too." Shira said before turning to face Digeo. "I didn't know you had a niece." Shira said to him. "Yea, she's my older sister's cub." Diego explain. "Sister?" Shira asked.

"Yes, I have a older sister and three older brothers but, one of them is by marriage to my sister." Diego said. "Why haven't you told me that you had siblings?" Shira asked. "I don't know, it just brought up mermorys." Diego said as he shrugged his shoulders. Shira nodded in understanding.

"So, are you in a other pack now?" Irina asked. "Not really.." Diego said. "What do you mean 'not really'?" Sha asked. "We live in a herd." Diego said. "You mean to say that you live with herbivores?" Irina said. "Yes." He replied. "How many sabers are there?" Irina questioned. "Just Shira and me." Diego said. "Oh." Was all Irina said, leaving it to be silence between the three. "So, let's show you to the other's." Shira said, breaking the silence.

And with that they went to find the herd. And maybe there will be a new member in the herd .

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Here's Chapter 7 ... enjoy?

So the herd was just sitting around their clearing when they heard the bushes shaking, but they weren't scared they knew who it was, Diego and Shira.

Diego: hey guys  
The herd: hey

Diego looks nervously at Shira, asking her to help him tell the herd.

Shira: Diego has something to tell you guys

Diego: well Shira and me were on a walk and then we heard a Bush shaking nearby and we went to check it out and well...

Manny: well, what Diego?

Diego: well, I found my niece

The herd (except Shira): niece?!

At that Irina walk out of the Bush Shira and Diego walked out from.

Irina: hello, I'm Irina

Ellie: hello, i'm Ellie. This is my husband, Manny. (pulling Manny by the trunk) and this is my daughter, Peaches. (pointing at Peaches) These are my adoptive brothers, Crash and Eddie. (of course Irina is giving her a confuse look) I'll explain later. This is Sid and his grandmother, she goes by Granny.

Irina: Is nice to meet you all

Diego: I was wondering if you'll let her in the herd?

Manny: of course... she is your family so we trust her

Diego: Thanks

Irina: yea, thanks for letting me stay

So, it was around sun down and the herd thought it was a good idea to have a camp fire and celebrate the arrival of Irina.

The fire was just started by 'Lord of the flames' aka Sid, but as we all know his tail catched on fire.

Sid: aaaaahhhhhhh ... help me!

Crash: haha, No way this is funny

Eddie: haha, This is the fastest he ever went

Manny: they're right this is funny, haha (getting a look from Ellie stopped laughing)

Diego, Shira, and Irina who couldn't stopped them self started laughing.

Irina: oh, i'm sorry i couldn't help my self, you guys are funny

Ellie: that's okay

When Sid passed Diego for the second time, Diego grabbed him and sat him on some snow that was nearby.

Sid:Oh, thank you Diego ( going up about to hug him)

Diego: you touch me you're dead

Sid just stopped in his tracks and turned around to sit down.

Ellie: hey guys, let's sing some songs?

Manny: yea, why not? Who wants to go first?

Sid: i will ... la la lalala ( sings awful)

Granny: let somebody who can sing go first, sidney ( hitting him with her cane) Like snow white over there (pointing at shira)

Shira; um, are you sure?

The herd: yes

Diego: don't try backing out like you did at first

Shira: fine, here i go

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?  
Screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

( cutting it short)

The herd: that was great!

Shira: thanks

part 1 is finished ... don't worry i'll post part 2 soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay,... so I know I haven't been updating for a while now. But, here goes chapter 8.

Keep it movin' - Keke palmer

Not enough - Queen Latifah

Happily ever after - Jennette Mccurdy

Chasing the sun - The Wanted

P.s. Part 2

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Manny: so, who's next? ... Peach?

Peaches: sure, dad. Here I go.

Woke up in the Morning  
And I see the sunshine  
Only got the summer time  
On my mind (Oh)  
My girls' in 'ere and  
We kick it all the time  
Only got the summer time  
On my mind (ehh)

We keep it movin' (oh ayo) (eh oh)  
We keep it movin' (Oh ayo oh)  
We keep it movin' (Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh)

Everybody knows that school's out  
No doubt  
You know this one goes out  
To all of my homies  
It's what we been waitin' for  
It's 92 (outside)  
Let's make our move  
And get into a little somethin'

(cutting it short)

Ellie: I never heard of that song ... did you create that song?

Peaches: yea, I did

The herd (including Irina): Great song! Awesome (of course coming from Crash and Eddie)! Wonderful!

Peaches: Thanks guys! So, mom are you going next?

Ellie: sure, This song I heard it before but not sure where. so no Questions.

There's no room for hating in a heart full of kindness  
How long will it take then for that to ring true?  
Our chances are fading, just stop all this blindness  
A new world is waiting for us if we do  
But there's not enough love in our hearts

They write songs about it  
They put it in movies  
How life would be better with just enough love  
Still we tend to doubt it  
Though sometimes it moves us  
They settle for enough when we could have much  
Cause there's not enough love in our hearts (no, no)

( shorten)

The herd (including Irina): Wonderful! Amazing! Great job!

Ellie: Thank you, now Irina's turn.

Irina: Me? No, no, no, I'm not sure I can't sing

Granny: You can't be worst than Sidney, fluffy

Irina: fluffy? (at the same time as Sid)

Sid: hey!

Granny: Don't shout at your elders, Sidney! (while whacking Sid with her cane)

Sid: Ow, Sorry Granny

Diego: Give it a try

The herd: (chanting) IRINA IRINA

Irina: okay, here I go

Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my mind.  
About a boy and a girl, trying to take on the world one kiss at a time.  
Now the funny thing about, ain't a story without it, but the story is mine.  
And I wish you could say, that it ended just fine.

We all want to know, how it ends.

Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know.  
Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know.  
Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?

The herd: ...

Crash &amp; Eddie: THAT. WAS . AMAZING!

The herd: Wonderful! Unbeliveable!

Ellie: Okay, let's come down. I have to say Irina, That was really amazing. Now, it's the boys turn!

Manny: No! It's time to go to sleep

Diego: yea, he's right

Sid: but I'm not tired

Manny &amp; Diego: yes, you are!

Shira: Hold up! you guys are singing

Ellie: Shira's right, we sang. It's your turn

Peaches: Mom and auntie Shira are right

Manny &amp; Diego: fine

Sid: Ya!

Manny: Here we go

I'm better  
So much better now  
I see the light, touch the light,  
We're together now

I'm better  
So much better now  
Look to the skies, give me life  
We're together now

Diego: We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Sid:

They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun

You'll find us chasing the sun

Manny, Diego, &amp; Sid:

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

Diego: When the Daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
'Til it's golden again  
And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming  
And We'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Manny :

I'm never  
I'm never down  
Lying here, staring up  
And you're looking down

I'm never  
I'm never down  
Live forever, forever  
With you around

Sid:

We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun

They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Manny, Diego, &amp; Sid:

The sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun

When the Daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
'Til it's golden again

And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming  
And We'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Manny: You'll find us chasing the sun

Diego: You'll find us chasing the sun

Sid: You'll find us chasing the sun

All:  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun

When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
'Til it's golden again  
And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming  
And we'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun

( whole song )

Crash &amp; Eddie: HAHAHA

Ellie: Oh, ignore them. You guys were amazing, I didn't know you guys could sing like that! (Peaches, Shira, and Irina nodded in agreement)

Crash: I thought Sid couldn't sing

Eddie: Yea, how come Sid can only sing this song?

Diego: we don't know

Crash &amp; Eddie: But didn't you guys meet 3 years before you met us?

Manny and Diego: Yes

Manny: Well, it's time to go to sleep and welcome to the herd, Irina

Irina: thanks

And with that every body went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

So this is chapter 9 coming to you.

Enjoy!

It was the next day and the only ones that were not sleeping was Diego, Shira, and Irina.

" So, why don't we get something to eat for breakfast and catch up." Diego had asked. Shira and Irina nodded in agreement and with that they went. In a couple of minutes the sabers were at their hunting grounds. They came up with a planed to take down a deer ( if they were called that in the ice age) and it was a successful hunt. "okay, Irina how did you get here?" Diego had ask his sister. " Well, all I know is that I was standing on a cliff that broke underneath me , I landed on a piece of ice that had been broken and took me here." Irina had replied. So with that they had been catching up on what had happen.

"I think we should start heading back, before the rest get worried." Diego had inform them. They all agreed and started their way back to the herd's clearing. Irina had been having something on her mind that she's been wanting to ask Diego, alone. "Hey, Diego. Could I ask you something, alone." Irina had ask her brother. "Yea, Shira we'll meet you there, okay?" Diego said. "Okay, don't be too long." Shira had said before she left. " So what do you want to ask me?" "Oh, that do they know?" " Know what?" "That you're royal and about our powers." No, I want to keep it a secret." " You'll know they'll find out." " I know, but for now I want to keep it a secret." " Okay, race you?" "you're on." And with that they left.

I know short chapter, but I will try to update soon. Bye

P.s I know I'm typing in two ways but I really don't know why. Sorry!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's chapter 10

Enjoy!

" Ha! I won! I won!" Irina had cheered as she had beaten Diego in their race. " Haha, Diego this is just worst as making a fool of yourself in front of Shira." Crash had said who happen to be in the clearing at the time. And when Crash is there, there also was ... " Yea, Diego. That's just low." ... Eddie. "Shut it! If you don't want to become a saber's meal." Diego had threaten them. " Diego, don't be to mean and Crash and Eddie give Diego a break." Ellie had said when she came into the herd's clearing. "Thank you." Diego had thanked her. Before Ellie could say another word to her '_brothers_' they were gone and she just rolled her eyes and walked away to find her mate. " Well, bye. I'm going to explore the island and get to know it better." "Bye." Diego had said and Irina had left. Then, he had left to go hangout with Shira.

_**Few weeks later...**_

So few weeks later, the herd has been getting along well with Irina. They had been having a good time without anything going bad until now...

_**With The Herd...**_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The opossum brothers and Sid came rushing in screaming. " Woah! What's going on?" Manny had said, trying to calm them down. "THE PIRATES ARE BACK AND GUTT!" They had screamed in fright.

"What!" The herd screamed except for Irina, who's confused. " Who's Gutt? And Pirates?" Irina had asked. " Let's just say that I used to be first mate to this crazy ape, who is also the captain of the pirate crew." Shira explain. " woah." Irina was speechless. "I know." Shira said. " And we thought he was dead." Manny had metion. "Well, doesn't look like that." Diego had said. "Guys, have you Granny?" Sid had now notice. " Okay, This is what we are going to do - we'll split up into two teams 1 &amp; 2\. One will go look for Granny and the other would see how closed the pirates are. Understand?" Manny said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay, so who's in what team?" Diego had asked. " Team 1 would be Ellie, Irina, Shira, and Sid. Team 2 would be me, Diego, Crash, and Eddie. Now let's go." Manny said. And with that the herd went into their teams and went in different ways.

That was chapter 10

Please review!

Bye!

I'll update soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Enjoy!

The herd had just come back from the searching they were doing. Team 1 had finally found Granny, who had happen to be on Precious when they found her. Team 2, who's now worrying, had find out how far along Gutt is, but they also found out another thing.

**_With the herd..._**

" So, Team 1 I see you have found Granny." Manny said. "You are all worrying like I kicked the bucket." Granny said. "What's a bucket?" The opossum brothers asked. "Never mind that, Gutt is like 2 days away from here."Manny informed. The rest of the herd didn't know this was all struck with fright. " Not only that, Soto and they rest of the pack are with them." Diego had inform. "What?!" Irina had said in a worry tone. " we know we all thought he was dead." Sid said not getting why Irina was worried. "Don't worry, we'll defeat them." Ellie had said to Irina to calm her down. "But, Why are you worried? Asked Crash. "It's not like you did something bad to him." Eddie had said. " Well, guys it's not like that." Diego had said. "What is it like?" Ellie had asked. " Soto married Our sister, who was older than all of us, and something had happen that caused something to happen and well when he became leader of the pack , Diego and our other brothers had protect me from him just in case and he didn't like people keeping secrects. He cause most of the pack to get caught by humans and which killed off most of the pack. He blamed the humans, but he is holding a grudge against me." Irina had partly explained. " I don't get why he's holding a grudge against you." Said Peaches. "Yea." Everybody had agreed. "Because ... because... IT WAS MY FAULT!" And with that Irina had ran away, crying. "We didn't mean to make her cry." Said Ellie. "It's not your fault. Ever since that _**something**_ had happen she blames herself. And I should go after her." Diego had said. "Wait, I'll go with you." Shira had said and with that they went after Irina. The rest of the herd thought that it would be a good idea to go to sleep and they did. What the herd didn't know was that two people were listening. One of them is a Captain and the other a pack leader.

* * *

I am very sorry for updating sooner. It's hard with school and having one computer within me and my mom, even though it's just two people she takes the computer to work and when she's not using it she doesn't give back until i ask her. I will try to update sooner.

Bye :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Enjoy!

* * *

Irina was sitting up straight, on a rock, with her head down, crying softly.

The bushes, behind her, started to shake and Shira came walking out from them.

"Hey." Shira said, softly to Irina. "You okay?" Shira asked. Irina nodded, and had happen to stop crying when Shira came.

"You want to talk it out?" Shira asked her. Irina nodded.

"It all started when I was little. I never knew my dad. My mom, Ari, was a wonderful mother to me. The pack was ruled by my grandparents. Our pack was mostly filled with alphas, i'm one myself. We used to be on top of all packs. Until, **HE** came along. My mom and my uncles went on a hunt, while I stayed with my grandparents. I was allowed to go outside for a little, but to stay nearby. I was distracted by a butterfly and chased it up to the mountains. I had hardly notice that the butterfly was leading me over a cliff, that you could see from the village. Once, I realized, I was dangling from the cliff. I couldn't hold on any longer. I started falling, but I never it the ground, instead I was being hold by the scruff by a male saber, Soto. He and my mom started to hang out more and the next thing I know, he becomes my step-dad. That's when every thing went down hill in the pack, less successful hunts, sabers getting sick, and then we were attacked by humans. My family had told me to fled with my mom, I didn't want to, but I had to. Turns out they didn't stumble upon us, they were led. We hid in a cave, not too far, not too close. I heard Soto's voice. I had brought him over to our cave. I was happy he survived, I told him that but the next thing he said, was something I didn't expect. He said 'But you and your mom won't' and that's when my mom awoke up from a deep sleep. I was about to warn her, but he hit her so hard, it made her go unconscious. Then, he pulled out a stone, _El Cristal De Todas, it only affect certain ones. _I'm one of them. He took control over me. It was all my fault. He made me kill her. I-I-I Killed Ari!" Irina had told Shira, before she broke down crying and Shira embracing her.

Diego couldn't take it no more.

"It's not your fault. He used the crystal against you. You couldn't have know this was going to happen." Diego said, walking towards them and joining the embrace.

They stayed like that, until they fell asleep. They were laying around each other, like a family, looking out for each other.

* * *

I'm sorry I hadn't been updating.

I'll try and update soon.

Plz review

Bye:)


	13. Chapter 13

Irina had woken up early and decided to go to the beach. She was sitting in the sand, staring at the ocean, singing.

_"There was a time when I was alone

Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too

Then one night, as I closed my eyes  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said, "Peter Pan—that's what they call me.  
I promise that you'll never be lonely."  
And ever since that day...

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me.  
Away from all of reality

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family  
Soon enough we reached Neverland  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
And ever since that day...

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me.  
Away from all of reality

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling  
Even Captain Hook  
You are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so,  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last

And for always I will say...

Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling  
Even Captain Hook  
You are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so,  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last

And for always I will say...

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me.  
Away from all of reality

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free" _

When she was finishing singing, still staring at the ocean in deep thought. But, a voice brought her out.

"That was beautiful." A male saber said, behind her. He had the same color fur as Shira, eyes like Shira but slightly darker, about the same age as Irina, and a little bit taller.

"Who are you?" Irina said, getting into a fighting stance. "Woah! No need to be all defensive. I mean no harm." He said. Irina had gotten back to a normal stance. "Answer my question. Who are you?" Irina asked. "I'm Ren. And you are...?" Ren asked. "Irina. What are you doing here?" Irina asked, suspiciously. "Should I be asking you that?" Ren asked. "What do you mean?" Irina asked, confusingly. "I mean I thought I was the only one here, except for the hyrax, of course." Ren told her. "No, we thought we were the only ones here, too." Irina said. "We? As in your pack?" Ren asked. Before Irina could answer she heard Diego's voice.

"Irina, there you are!" Diego said, running towards her with Shira. "Yea, we were getting worr- Ren?" Shira asked, noticing the saber Irina is with. "Shira?" Ren asked. "Um, you two know each other?" Diego asked. "Yes, this is my brother." Shira said.

* * *

Song - lost boys by Ruth B

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. School is almost over for me, but that means more work to do for school. I will try to update, sooner.

Anyway, there you have it. Shira has a brother, name Ren (got that name from a book). I'm thinking on doing a ocxoc.  
What do you think?  
Plz review  
Bye:)


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, I know that I haven't been updating. But...here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"Brother?!" Both Irina and Diego said. "Yes." Shira simply replied. "Why haven't you mentioned a brother?" Irina asked. "Well, you know I thought he was dead and it hurts to remember all those memories." Diego and Irina both nodded in understanding. Diego was about to say something but, was interrupted by Sid yelling and running towards them. "What now?" Diego said, as he and Irina moved up a little towards the way Sid was running from. "Help me!" Sid manage to yell. He was running towards Diego but, suddenly change direction towards Irina. When he was right by her, he started yelling things out. "Oh No! Tigers! Help! Help!" He yelled out. Diego had amuse look on his face, while the others had a confuse look. "What?" Irina said. "Oh! She got me! Help!" Sid started to yell again and this time act out. "Get away from me." Irina said, and started to walk away. Sid could here yelling in the distance, so he had to think fast. He kick Irina in the leg. Irina dangerously growl and turn around to attack him. At the same time, two rhinos jumped out from where Sid ran from. Irina was sitting up while having Sid's neck in her mouth and Sid pretending to be dead. "Oh! Carl, the tiger beat us to him." Said one of the rhinos. "Wait a minute.." said the other rhino, Carl, as he stepped towards Irina and Sid.

When Carl started sniffing Sid to make sure if he was actually dead, Irina had gotten a little nervous. "He's dead, alright." Carl said, in disgust. "Carnivorous always have all the fun." The other rhino said, sadly, as they both walked away. "I hate breaking other people hearts like that." Sid said as he rub his back. "But, you know how it is." Sid said, before he he took his head out. Well, at least tried to. Irina still had his neck in her mouth. "You can put me down now." As he tried again. "Diego! Shira! Help!" Sid yelled. "Sorry, Sid. You should have already learn from the first time this happened." Diego said, with a amuse look on his face. "And Irina spit that out, you don't know where that's been." Diego said as he walk towards Shira and Ren , who were laughing, as Irina drops Sid on the ground. "I have you know I am clean." Sid said as he gets up from the ground. "Yuck, how do you gets this taste out?" Irina said as she tries to get the taste of Sid out. "Let's just say it's hard." Diego said. "Wait...how.. would ..you know?" Shira says as she tries to regain her breath. "That's not important." Diego said, trying to avoid explaining to them. "Ahh! Saber!" Sid yelled, when he saw Ren. "Could you be even more obvious, Sid?" Shira said. "I'm Sid. This tigey wigey is Diego, his niece, Irina, and this is tigey wigey's girlfriend, Shira." Sid said as he ignored the growling he was receiving from Diego and What Shira had said. "I'm Ren. Sis, how do you know them?" Ren asked. Before Sid could do anything else, since he found out Shira having a brother, he was tackled by Diego. "Come on. Why don't you meet the rest of the herd?" Shira said, while starting to leave the way. "Herd?" Ren asked. "Yep, herd." Said Irina as she walked past him.

**That's the end of the chapter...I know it's short, Sorry.**

**Plz review!**

**Bye:)**


End file.
